Tonight
by skyremains
Summary: Shawn is resolved. Gus is smug. Lassiter is annoyed. Juliet is Cinderella.- A *very* mild Shules drabble I wanted to write back when I first started writing fic. It's cute, so I'll keep it.


A/N: So after reading countless Psych fics, I finally decided to write some of my own. This one's just a little drabble I had an idea for. Shules, only....minus the Shules. If that makes any sense. It's all very mild. Anyway, R&R if you don't mind. Feedback is freakishly appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

Tonight.

He would do it tonight.

This time he was absolutely resolved, not like those other times, the first 21 times (but he wasn't counting or anything) he'd worked up the courage. No sir, there was no backing out this time.

Shawn Spencer stood up from the couch, threw on his brown jacket, and grabbed his helmet.

"Where you going?" asked his life-long friend/business partner, Gus.

"Down to the station. Want to, you know, see if the Chief's got any new cases, bother Lassie, the usual…"

Gus stood up and walked over to him. "Shawn, it is six o'clock at night. I don't think you are high on Chief Vick's 'People I want to see Right Now List'. Besides, you know we have dinner with your dad tonight, Shawn, and I promised him I wouldn't let you get out of it this time. I- Shawn! Shawn!" Gus called after him, but Shawn was already halfway out the door. Gus sighed.

"She's not even going to be there Shawn!"

"Don't know what you're talking about!" came Shawn's distant reply.

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was just finishing up his last bit of paperwork and preparing to head back to his apartment; it had been a hell of a day, and he realized as he heard the sound of approaching, bounding footsteps, it was about to get worse.

"Lassie Boy! What are you doing here at this time? It's a Friday night! Don't you have a hot date tonight? Well…" Shawn cocked his head. "Scratch that. Don't you have a Lifetime movie marathon and cold pizza date tonight?" He asked as he slid onto his desk, sending a cup of pencils crashing to the ground.

"Not your usual MO Spencer," said Lassiter as he bent over to pick up the pencils. "You never turn up after three unless you have a case- which you don't" he added, cutting Shawn off. "You're the psychic, surely you'd know that much." Lassiter said sarcastically. Shawn dramatically raised a hand to his temple.

"Ah, yes," he said in a sagely voice, "but the spirits told me that poor Lassie needed some company on this fine evening, and I was only too happy to oblige. By the way, the spirits hate your tie. I told them that stripes make you look distinguished, but they said purple is not at all your color-"

"Spencer," said Lassiter, cutting off his rambling, "not tonight, okay?"

Shawn sighed, slid off Lassiter's desk, and followed him over to some file cabinets. "So, uh, the spirits were a, uh, little vague. Why exactly is Little Lassie all alone tonight? Where's Jules?" he asked casually.

Lassiter closed the file drawer and walked back to his desk with Shawn at his heels. "Mayor's charity ball's tonight. I got the invite as *ahem* Head Detective, but I couldn't find a-I mean, I had other plans, so I sent O'Hara in my place."

"Detective Lassiter!" Chief Vick's came calling from across the bullpen, and Lassiter stalked off in response without so much as a word's goodbye. Shawn was prepared to leave when a large, shiny green tube caught his eye.

Or at least, in his peripheral vision, that's what it looked like. With a full-on view, it was clear he couldn't have been more wrong, and Shawn unwillingly let out a low gasp.

Climbing the small flight of stairs toward her desk was Jules. No. This was more than Jules, this was Juliet, with her long blonde hair loose and wavy, and she donned a floor length sparkling, kelly green, strapless gown that reflected the fluorescent lights above. Shawn generally was not a fan of the color, but he had to admit- she rocked the dress.

"Wow…" he murmured as she approached.

"Shawn! What are you doing here?" She asked in a tone of mild surprise.

"Oh you know, vibrations, vibes, auras. I find the station really is the best place to pick those sorts of things up. Besides," he added, "I could ask you the same thing. I heard Cinderella was attending the ball tonight."

She smiled. "Yeah, I am, but I forgot my phone." She replied, grabbing her cell out of her top desk drawer.

"So are the mice and pumpkins outside waiting? Cuz' seriously, Jules, you only have about 5 hours before they change back, you really ought to get your money's worth."

She laughed. "No. No, just Ted."

"Ted?"

Juliet blushed. "Yeah, my, uh, my date. He's from forensic accounting…smart guy…"

"I suppose he'd have to be." Shawn agreed.

"Look, Shawn, he's nice, and it's customary for officers to bring a date from the force, and I-"

Shawn held up a hand. "Hey, Jules, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Go have fun. Just make sure you bring back both your slippers."

She smiled. "I will. Good night." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"You look…stunning tonight."

"Oh," she stammered, "uh, thanks."

"No, really….you look beautiful."

She smiled once more, turned, and left the station.

Next time. He would totally do it _next_ time.


End file.
